Just Puppy Love
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.4up!Toboe stumbles into a neihborhood where he bumps into the mysterious stranger Blue. As she drags him into her world trying to reassure him that everything will be okay he can't help not believing her. Not when she looks at him with those blue eyes
1. Under the Circumstances

Hello Simply Hopeless here and even though I usually do Tsume X Blue fics because I like the odd couple I thought I would try something new. I know already that is Blue is a few years older then Toboe it's so cute how they interact in the series so I don't own Wolf's Rain and I hope you enjoy and review.

Just Puppy Love

Chapter One: Under the Circumstances

Seeing her lying there on the floor made his heart thump rapidly against his chest. "Grandma?" he whimpered licking at her ear. "You can… you can stop playing now," he knelt down beside his grandmother and shook at her shoulder but she stared lifelessly at him.

"Grandma you're scaring me!" he cried tears streaming down his face. But she wouldn't wake up. He curled up beside her not caring that the birthday hat he wore fell off or that her grandmother's candles on her cake were steadily melting.

"It's all my fault… it's all my fault…"

TWO MONTHS OF WANDERING LATER

"It's all my fault… it's all my fault…" he murmured softly under his breath as he paused to look at the new city he had wandered into.

"Why are you crying kid?" a young woman leaned against the street lamppost, her hands buried in her pockets. She had been looking at the night sky wondering when it would be a good time to try and rouse up Pops.

"Who… who are you?" he looked suspiciously at her but she looked harmless enough. He wanted to know the color of her eyes but they were hidden behind a pair of shades.

"Blue and you?" she nudged her chin at him as she straightened up.

He shoveled his feet and looked down not daring to look up at her. 'Why should I tell her? Anyone who gets close to me gets hurt anyway,' he thought glumly.

"Hey kid I was talking to you," Blue frowned and took off her shades.

"My name is… is Toboe,"

"Are you hungry?" Blue gave him a kindly smile seeing that he looked like a lost pup.

"A… a little," Toboe said reluctantly but just then his stomach growled and announced otherwise.

Blue chuckled and pushed off from the street lamppost before walking away. "Well then come on then and I'll make you something to eat," Blue turned around and said when she noticed that Toboe wasn't following.

Toboe followed close on Blue's heels looking around the rough neighborhood. Blue waved and called out joking to a few people as she walked confidently down the block. She then stopped and walked into a abandoned looking apartment building where half the front doors window was replaced with plastic.

"One of the neighborhood kids knocked it out playing baseball," Blue shrugged her shoulders and ushered Toboe inside. They were soon in a dingy stairwell with litter up and down the stairs, gray walls and barely enough room for two people to walk side by side.

Blue quickly spotted Quent sprawled across the bottom half of the steps clutching a bottle of whisky. She gave him a gentle kick in the side. "Wake up you old bum," she said cheerfully before turning to look back at Toboe. "Come on this way. Your probably starving, aren't you?"

Toboe nodded numbly before skirting across Quent who dragged blood shot eyes open. "Your not Blue," he looked accusingly at Toboe and was sitting up straight.

"I… I no sir I'm not Blue. My name is Toboe," he dusted off his grimy hand on his pants and offered it to Quent to shake.

"Toboe huh?" Quent looked at Toboe's hand before flickering his eyes back up to him. "Stay away from my whiskey and we'll have no problems, you hear?"

"POPS!" Blue stuck her head from a doorway and came back out to the hallway. "Toboe ignore him and come up these stairs. Pops when you finish laying in your own filth come up and take a bath and get something to eat," Blue scowled down at them both, her hands on her hips.

"Woman you don't order me around!" Pops grabbed the stairwell's rail and hauled himself up onto shaky feet.

"Pops don't you act so tough now that we have a guest," Blue rolled her eyes and smiled superiorly. "Come on I'm making your favorite and unless you want me to feed them to the stray dogs you better march yourself up here. Same goes for you Toboe." She turned after making her announcement and went back into the apartment.

"Watch yourself boy. She's a handful, she is," Quent said shaking his head but a small smile tugged reluctantly at his lips. Toboe paused speechless to watch Quent stumble up the stairs and stumble into the house.

Toboe had a bad feeling about the odd pair but he was hungry so he quickly trudged up the steps. When he got to the door he realized that the apartment inside looked way better then the dirty stairwell.

"I know what that face means," Blue through him an understanding smile before stirring something in a pot. "I clean this house almost every day and I'm not going to have Pops messing it up."

"Oh…" Toboe trailed off then sniffed the air. "It smells good so what are we going to have?"

Blue jerked her head up noticing the door unlocked and rushed towards it. She quickly locked every deadbolt, chain and lock down the door before brushing past Toboe again.

"We are having sphagetti," she smiled before explaining further. "I locked the doors because as you see this is a rough neighborhood. But is home and… Hey Pops get your dirty hands away from the sauce. Didn't I tell you to take a bath!"

Blue shooed Quent out of the small kitchen before looking at Toboe. "Mind if you set up the table? The silverware is in that drawer right there and the plates and cups are in those two cabinets… thank you."

Toboe obediently began to set up the table noticing the small pile of half dried up flowers in an old tin can. "I'll get you some flowers," he said almost to himself.

"What for?" Blue looked up at him curiously before turning off the burner.

"Well you need new flowers… see?" he pointed to the tin jar and she smiled slightly.

"I remember Ruth always used to bring me flowers every week to put in that old tin cup. I always asked him what was the use but he always smiled and continued," Blue then let out a regretful sigh.

"So I guess he's…" Toboe trailed off.

"Yes he's dead. He passed away seven years ago. Pops surprises me sometimes by bringing me flowers to fill that old tin cup on the table," she then gave him a reassuring smile. "Dinner is ready."

Blue took plate after plate and ladled it with spaghetti before sitting it on the table. "You can dig in right away. No need to say grace… we haven't in so long," her eyes dimmed before brightening.

"It does smell good Blue," he smiled shyly before diving his fork into it and took a cautious bite.

"So did it kill you yet?" Blue laughed as she set a pitcher of ice tea on the table and sat down.

"N…no it's quite good," Toboe nodded his head vigorously. Then someone began to pound at the door.

"Oi Blue let us in! I can smell your cooking!" the door was pounded on even harder and Blue slunk down into her chair.

"Oh god and I thought today I wouldn't have to deal with them," she sighed deeply reluctant to get up.

"And who's them?" Toboe asked curiously unable to notice Blue's negative reaction.

"Stand back," someone behind the door said calmly and Toboe watched in surprise as some of the locks began to turn.

"TSUME STOP MESSING WITH THE DOOR!" cried Blue stumbling up almost knocking her chair over.

There was a long pause and Blue sighed in relief as everything went quiet and then there was a hard thump.

"What the…" Toboe trailed off.

Blue eyes widen in realization at what the boys were trying to do. "Don't you dare!"

'Thump…'

"I mean it!"

'Thump…'

"I'll call the cops!"

"Thump… crash.'

The door flew open and hung halfway off it's hinges tearing the rest of the locks off with it.

"Great…. Just great. You do know that you owe me a new door don't you?" Blue glared at the three young men and the frail looking young girl.

And that was Toboe's first meeting Kiba's gang.

'Free Loaders 'R' Us,' is the next chapter. Just what Blue needed was the notorious three and the lone groupie. It was bad enough that Pops is half the time drunk. She just hopes they don't make a bad influence on Toboe. Well I do hope you enjoy and review.


	2. Free Loaders ‘R’ Us

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to future reviews.

Just Puppy Love

Chapter Two: Free Loaders 'R' Us

"Would a kiss do?" Hige draped his arm across Blue and was ready to kiss her when she pushed him away.

"No a kiss won't do. I want cold, hard cash," she narrowed her eyes and held out her hand expectantly.

"Would two kisses cover it?"

"You can keep your damn kisses I want my damn door fixed or cash and I mean now!" she growled before whirling on her heels and walked away. She sat down hard in her chair and rubbed at her tempers. "Mother fucking—"

"Hey who is the new kid?" Kiba, whose arm was around Cheza's slim waist, nodded his head towards Toboe who sat their dumbstruck.

"He's none of your concern," Blue looked up slowly from her hands to glare at the leader before turning to Toboe. "I'm sorry for the confusion… these are my friends, regretfully."

"Oh you don't have to say it like that babe. You know you love us," Hige quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek only to have Blue grab his ear.

"You are this close to getting your ass kicked… you hear me!" she said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Affirmative," Hige rubbed at his sore ear when she released it. "Damn Blue you really need to chill out or I won't make you my girlfriend."

"Ha… that's a laugh. You're just a walking hormone. I'd rather date Tsume then your cheating ass," then darting her eyes to Tsume she shivered. "Scratch that Tsume and me are polar opposite."

"No your just a bitch," Tsume said wryly crossing his arms, "It has nothing to do about how different we are. Opposites usually attract."

"Yeah but they never met you when they said that," grounded out Blue murder written all over her face. She sighed and rested her head against the table. "Toboe maybe I was wrong to bring you here… a deserted house is better then this dump."

"This dump? This isn't a dump this is a man's castle," slurred Pops before sitting down. Legs spread, his feet pushing back the chair so that it tilted he then pulled off his hat and laid it over his heart. "And you my dear Blue are the Queen who rules with an iron fist over her subjects."

"Yeah she is a ball of fire isn't she but I like her that way," Hige wrapped his arms around her but quickly jumped back. "God Blue you bit me!"

"Now you'll probably need rabbi shots after that," Tsume smiled coldly before ducking as a the big plastic ladle came careening his way. It soon thumped against the wall, splattering stray bits of spaghetti stuck on it.

"Damn it look what you did!" Blue stood up, her hands clenched.

"Me… you're the bitch who—"

"Stop calling me bitch!" Blue slammed her fist against the table her lips curling back in a snarl.

"Um… maybe I should…. Maybe I should…" Toboe had been watching fascinated as all of this played out but it was spiraling out of control. The urge to run was too much to ignore and he stood up only to stop.

"God you guys why do you always… always seem to do this to me," Blue slumped back into her chair, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Her lips trembled with emotion before she looked up at Toboe as if finally noticing him. "I… I'm so sorry. You can leave if you want to."

"Ah… Blue…" Toboe didn't know what else to say at this moment. A fist seemed to tighten over his heart as he quickly moved around the table and hugged her. "Um… it's okay Blue. I won't leave you if don't want me to."

"This one is curious to know how she can go hot and cold? How is she like a faucet?" Cheza looked curiously at them but they quickly looked away from her.

"I say it's PMS," Hige whispered to Tsume and laughed as Tsume nodded an affirmative.

"OUT! OUT ALL OF YOU!" she growled gnashing her teeth together as she threw dirty looks. Then she pressed her fingertips to her temples and let out a sad sigh. "God now I have a headache."

"Where's the aspirin? I'll get it for you,"

"Your so sweet Toboe," Blue smiled up at him. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall and it's inside the medicine cabinet," she watched silently as he left before she took a gingerly bite of her spaghetti. She then paused to look at the others. "You haven't left yet?"

"Hey he's not staying here is he?" Hige turned the chair that Toboe vacated around so that he could sit backwards in it. Leaning his cross arms on the top of the chair he looked at Blue suspiciously. "He can't be Ruth's replacement."

"I know he's not Hige," Blue sighed before leaning back in her chair and let her head fall back so she could look at Kiba upside down. "So what brought you guys here in the first place and don't lie and tell me Hige smelled my cooking and came running."

"It wouldn't be that much of a stretch where Hige's concerned," Tsume pushed Hige in the head only to have Hige swat him away.

"It's like clockwork. You always make dinner at seven but that's not really why we came though," Hige looked towards Kiba to explain the rest, a mouthful of Toboe's spaghetti in his mouth.

"Hey that's not yours," Blue pulled the plate away from Hige only to have him take's Pops'.

"That's not yours either," Blue sighed in exasperation.

"Well he's asleep at the moment so I don't think he'll mind," Hige nudged his head towards Pops who was currently snoring. It looked like he was about to fall out of the chair at any moment. And as soon as Toboe came back with the aspirin and some water he did just that.

"Um…" Toboe looked at Blue to see what he should do but Blue shook her head no.

"Don't bother him, he does that sometimes… regretfully," Blue sighed before popping the pill into her mouth. She chased it down with some water before swallowing. "So Kiba why did you and the three stooges come?"

"We want you back Blue. Right Tsume?" Kiba looked towards Tsume for conformation.

"Yeah I hate to admit it but you did make our group look good." Tsume stuffed his hands into his pants pockets before looking away frowning.

"What do they mean?" Toboe looked at Blue curiously before sitting down on Pop's vacated seat.

"I… they want me to join their band again. I used to be their singer but I quit because it was a waste of time," Blue said reluctantly before looking away from everyone.

"Hey… What we are doing isn't useless Blue. What you did wasn't useless. We shook people to the core with our songs," Hige quickly placed his hand over hers as he looked seriously at her.

"Yeah… maybe. But all we did was two bit gigs. I can't support me and Pops on that you know and I'm not staying in this neighborhood forever," Blue hand balled into a fist under Hige's hand. "I have new dreams now."

"Are you sure about that Blue? I think you threw away your real dream for a false one. You enjoyed singing and you didn't care who knew it or really how much it paid. But when Ruth turned ill and your priorities changed you—" Kiba was quickly cut off by Kiba.

"Don't you dare blame my decision on Ruth!" Blue yelled as she stood up from her seat so fast that her chair fell down. "Out… just out!" Blue pulled Hige up to his feet before pushing him towards the door. "You understand nothing about me."

"Blue," Hige pleaded towards her but she already pushed him out before rounding on Kiba.

"Out and I swear if you bring up about your damn band again I'll skin your ass alive," she glowered before stomping down her hallway and slamming the door close.

Pops jerked up to a sitting position on the floor and let out a surprised snort. "And an Amen to you too," he said before slumping over back in his sleep.

'Broken Dreams,' is the next chapter. Toboe wonders why Blue doesn't join the group if he enjoys singing. But when he hears the sad story about Ruth will he try to become a replacement for him? I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.


	3. Broken Dreams

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to future reviews.

Just Puppy Love

Chapter Three: Broken Dreams

Toboe ate his spaghetti silently not knowing what else to do. He fork shuffled the noodles around the plate, dancing it around the plate before he remembered that he was supposed to put it in his mouth.

He bit down into it, chewed and repeated. But he couldn't really concentrate on the task of eating when his thoughts were filled with the strange group. 'They are weird. Definitely but they are comfortably familiar with each other which is good so… what can I make of them," thought Toboe trying to wrap his mind around that question.

"Hey Toboe come here?"

Toboe jerked his head up to see that Blue was leaning against the wall of the hallway. He slowly got up to his feet and placed his fork down on the plate before walking cautiously towards her. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No of course not," Blue smiled reassuringly at him before standing up straight. "I… I have a question to ask and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I just wanted to know if you had a place to stay?"

"I… no I don't have a place to stay," Toboe looked ashamed as he looked down at his shoes, shuffling them idly against the wooden floor.

"Then will be your room right here," Blue announced cheerfully as she threw a door a little to the left open. But she didn't bother to go any further, her eyes not even bothering to travel over the worn hardwood floor or neatly made bed.

"I… thank you. But are you sure about this?" Toboe seemed excited but uncertain about the new arrangement.

"Of course I'm sure. Your going to end up doing chores because your too young to help chip in with the rent money but that's okay," she ruffled his hair playfully and he pulled back quickly.

"Um… I… Blue I'm going to go out to gather my things… I stashed it in an abandoned house I thought I was going to end up living in," he smiled sheepishly at her, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Well then you better hurry up then before some old hobo goes and claims it," Blue gave him a gentle push on the small of his back before watching him run out the door and down the stairs. When she was sure he was gone she shook her head smiling.

Then she finally ventured to look inside the room and a strangled whimper came out her mouth wiping away the smile. She walked slowly into the room that hadn't changed much since that day and sat down on the bed.

She picked up the raggedy teddy bear that Ruth had refused to acknowledge as he got older but couldn't bare to get rid of. Burying her face against the soft, fur she began to cry.

AN HOUR LATER

"I'm… um home?" Toboe looked nervously around but it seemed that no one was there. He set his things on the couch and began to move purposely down the small hallway.

"Pops… Blue…" Toboe's voice seemed feeble, and slightly scared. He walked around the small apartment and opened first his door to drop his items inside. Then cautiously he walked to a door that he thought might be Blue's because of a bumper sticker plastered on the door that said 'I suffer from PMS... Putting up with Men's Shit.'

"Blue? Blue?" He knocked once more against the door, hesitant on the answer that she might answer back in return. But no answer came which only made Toboe only frown in worry.

Cautiously and slowly he opened the door but no one was inside. He quickly closed the door not wanting to invade Blue's privacy. But he couldn't help but smell cinnamon a scent that always seemed to linger with the strange woman and a teddy bear sitting on the bed.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

He found Blue finally when he went up the stairs to the roof. She was sitting there with her legs hanging over the edge. She kicked her legs lazily back and forth.

"Do you… do you think anyone would miss me if I just jumped?" She hadn't even bothered to turn her head as she voiced her comment. Her eyes weren't looking at the ground below her but instead they trained on the sky above her.

"Your… your not serious are you?" Toboe walked cautiously towards her as if approaching a frightened animal.

"Hmm… no of course not. But sometimes… sometimes I think about it," she leaned back to look at him upside down. A small smile tugged on her lips, unsure of it's place on her face.

"You shouldn't you know." Toboe had finally came to her and sat down by her side before looking out at the city below them. "It would hurt."

"I would think so. All those broken bones and blood," she laughed bitterly before combing her hand through her short hair.

"No… well yeah that would hurt too but what I meant was the people around you. They would notice… they would hurt,"

"Would you hurt?" Blue raised an eyebrow curiously at him and laughed before bumping her shoulder against his. "No need to blush, you know. I… we barely even met so I'm not expecting an answer from you… **yet**."

"Uh… okay," Toboe nodded his head weakly unable to say anything else.

"I want an ice cream cone… no a Popsicle. God when was the last time I had something sweet," groaned Blue as she rubbed her stomach. She had a notorious sweet tooth and couldn't go a day without at least a stick of gum.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm? Do what?"

"How can you go from thoughts of killing yourself to Popsicles?"

"Well I have this major sweet tooth. Never leave chocolate around me okay," she winked at Toboe before sighing. "I don't know how I do it. Maybe I have ADHD or something," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't joke like that," Toboe frowned at Blue and she let out another sigh.

"I know I shouldn't. I'm sorry," she was getting ready to stand up but Toboe tugged her back down. "Yes?"

"Tell me… tell me about Ruth?" he stuttered out boldly his amber eyes trained on her sapphire ones.

"If I wasn't at that… If I wasn't trying to chase a damn dream I would have been there," her eyes began to fill with tears as she raked her hands through her hair. She laughed bitterly as she tilted her head up to the sky. The tears rolling down her cheek to crawl down her throat.

"I… you don't have to tell me Blue," Toboe looked at Blue with frightened eyes. He wanted to grab her and shake her out of her misery but his hands lay clenched on his lap.

"No… it's my fault so I should remember… I should remember that if it weren't for me he would still be alive.

"It's no secret that we aren't well off," she fingered a hole in her frayed jeans before sighing. "Me and Pops were the bread winners and Ruth was suppose to be the one to go to school."

"So you didn't go to school or where you finished already?"

"I dropped out," Blue said flatly, before smiling regretfully. "Even with me and Pops working it was barely enough to keep food on the table. Sometimes I would have to fight tooth and nail to keep the landlady from kicking us out of our home," she combed her hands recklessly through her wild locks.

"But we were getting by even if it was by the skin of our teeth. We were happy… at least I thought we were because at least we had each other. Pops, Ruth and me. But he didn't… he didn't see it that way…" she choked her eyes shining with tears.

"Blue…"

"He wanted to help out. He wanted to drop out of school to get a job but I wouldn't let him. No I refused it," she clenched her teeth. "There would be one drop out and it would be. I'll make the sacrifice so that he'd have a better chance."

"But that wasn't how he was… huh?" Toboe ventured timidly. Part of him itched to wrap his arms around Blue and comfort her but the other half knew it wasn't his place.

"Yeah, that's right," she laughed a little. "He was one of those ones who would do anything for the ones he cared about. Even if it meant he would quit school and secretly become an errand boy this local gang. And I never knew… I never knew until the end…" she trailed off.

"Didn't you get calls from the school?" Toboe supplied, curiosity getting the better of him.

There was an awkward moment of silence where Toboe didn't know what to do. Maybe he was being too forward to dig further into Blue's problems. He had finally decided to get up and leave Blue to her memories but all of a sudden she answered as if she hadn't heard his question till now.

"Yeah I remember the school calling but I was either to caught up in my dreams of becoming a real singer. You know something… something about being on a stage with those faces turned towards you is addicting. It was my drug and I almost forgot my family in it's haze," it seemed like her voice was coming from far away.

And then all of a sudden she began to sing:

'Been your old lady for how long? And never got a damn thing 

_Man who you think you fucking with_

_I'm not your baby doll_

_Not your anything anymore_

_Not since you kept screwing me over_

Cause your nothing but a coward 

_Not to see what you got right here_

_Can't stand your lying ass_

_You better go back to that other_

_Bubblegum popping, airhead_

_That you kept telling me was just a friend_

_Shove that book of excuses_

_Up your ass if you like_

_Cause I'm going do this for me_

_Gonna live as hard as I can_

_Rocking and partying hard_

_Till the cops drag my sorry ass home.'_

She belted the words out to the moon, howling them out to any who would hear. Her eyes squeezed shut her voice seem to carry the anger of a woman that had been fed up with her lying boyfriend. She then turned to smile at Toboe who was looking surprise at her then looked down at her hands.

"I wrote that after I dumped Hige you should have seen his face," she smiled ruefully then sighed.

"That was the song I was singing when he died. While I was in that nightclub seeing about a guy who betrayed me here was I betraying my own Ruth? He needed me… had been crying for my attention for so long but I ignored all the warning signs. If I had known about who he was working for I would have never left him out of my sight.

She closed her eyes already imagining her mind tires screeching around the corner and someone popping his head and torso out the window before shooting Ruth who was carrying a bundle under his arm.

She could just picture the person just shooting at Ruth. Driving the boy back down into the grown before the guy went out to gather up the little boy's parcel.

"When I returned the cops were waiting with me. I had to go and identify his body. His body filled with so many holes with those innocent brown eyes staring up blankly at the sky…"

Blue then suddenly leaned forward; her head tilted forward, her arms spread wide. Eyes gently closing she didn't want to face her death as she fell. She could already feel herself falling but everything came to a screeching halt quickly.

Eyes flying open in surprise Toboe realized what Blue was trying to do. "Don't Blue!" he pushed himself against her throwing her back down on the ground.

"Ow that hurt," she laughed bitterly.

"Blue…"

"I was going to fly Toboe," she smiled recklessly and peered at him brushing back his bangs from his face.

"Blue…"

"Spread my arms out and fly to him, " she crowed, her eyes gravitated to the stars as they shone madly in the starlight.

"BLUE!"

"Ruth I'm s—"

But she couldn't say the rest. His soft lips crashed hard against hers, knocking against them awkwardly. Blue's eyes widen in surprise as they darted to Toboe's whose eyes were screwed wide shut, trying to hide the tears welling under them.

And with a sigh she did so too, the taste of blood and an escape tear in her mouth.

XXX

'Deny, Deny, Deny,' is the next chapter. If someone asks you a question you don't want to answer you deny right? If someone wants to talk about a kiss that wasn't suppose to happen of course deny. And when you yearn for something your heart can't have… I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.

A/N: That little angry song thing that Blue did was all me. Not my best since I'm more into writing poems then songs but I tried. Oh and in this story Blue and Toboe are five years apart from each other. So he's fourteen and she's nineteen.


	4. Deny, Deny, Deny

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those for reviewing. I do not own Wolf's Rain but this story is mine. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews so feel free to.

Just Puppy Love

Chapter Four: Deny, Deny, Deny

It was as if she was a bee tasting the sweet nectar from the soft petals of his lips. It was a heady feeling that made her let out a soft, contented sigh as she ran fingers instinctively through his hair.

Clumsy fingers reached out eagerly to touch her. Touching first one cheek before jerking it back like it stung. Then slowly he touched it again, stroking it, cupping it before moving to something else. It was as if he was on a new high that he didn't want to get down from quite yet.

His body seemed to hum with excitement as his fingers began their awkward exploration. Brushing her shoulder, running through her hair until he found himself starting to fumble for the buttons of her coat. The need to feel more warm skin was a silent plea in his head that he couldn't ignore.

And that's when she snapped out of the spell and gasped gently pushing him off of her. She quickly stood to her feet and brushed her jeans before she offered her hand to Toboe who looked at her in confusion.

"I… um it's getting late kiddo. Why don't we both turn in," Blue bent down to grab his hand before tugging him up to his feet.

"Right…" Toboe trailed off unsure of what to do now. He could still imagine her warm lips against his, how with just a sigh from them he felt a shiver travel up and down his spine. "Yeah big day tomorrow…" he trailed off looking away. His heart was still pounding in his ears before his eyes finally decided to settle on the ground.

"It's one foot after the other," Blue offered in amusement after a moment of silence. She offered him a smile trying desperately to think of anything but how he tasted. She quickly turned her eyes away as she felt those warm brown eyes gravitate towards her lips.

"Blue?" he questioned to the night sky wondering why his heart hadn't slowed it's breakneck past.

"It's too late and I'm too tired to get into it today," Blue sighed and proved her point by yawning. "Maybe tomorrow," she announced before turning not caring not at this point if he followed. As long as she could get away from those innocent brown eyes that seemed to look different then they did earlier.

And he let her… let her leave him there to stand on the roof. He wanted to go to her now and demand to ask her why she kissed him back? And now that they had why was she trying to deny the kiss?

"This is so confusing," he groaned to himself before slowly picking himself up. He began to make his way slowly towards his room, his fingers trailing against the wall. Thoughts of Blue leaning against his door, turning her blue eyes towards him to acknowledge his existence kept swirling through his head.

But there was no lithe form by his door just the dark, gapping mouth of the door. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights as he stumbled to his head. Kicking first one show off then another he squeezed his eyes shut. 'Stop thinking about her, stop thinking about her,' he growled to himself.

He turned to rest on his side his pillow pressed against his face. He bit the soft material of the pillowcase between sharp teeth. 'Stop thinking about her.' But it was useless and he just lay there for silently in the minutes that followed.

Carefully feet moved towards Toboe and looked down at the form tangled in the sheets. Slim fingers brushed some hair back from his face and a whispered 'Goodnight' was said. Blue had thought she had gone without notice but amber eyes watched her depart as a sigh parted from his lips as he finally drifted off.

"What are you doing here?" Toboe looked up in surprise as Blue clutched her books in her hands, her eyes cast down. She took one hand from her books to toy with a long lock of hair before she looked up at Toboe again.

"I… I know your younger then me Toboe but I… I really like you," Blue said nervously to Toboe before looking bashfully at him.

"_Blue?" Toboe didn't really know what to say about this especially since they were in the boy's locker room._

"_I… you don't have to answer me now. I know you probably have tons of girls falling for you but I—"_

"_I want only you," Toboe said firmly and took the hand that was playing with her hair._

"_I…" Blue began but stopped letting the books she was holding fall. "Toboe," she breathed._

"_Blue," he smiled brushing back some of her hair from her face. He started to lean forward for a kiss when she saw Blue close her eyes and tilt her head eagerly to receive it._

"TOBOE!" cried out Blue and slammed the door open. "Get your butt up this instant," she demanded before walking back out the door again.

"Mmmphf?" mumbled Toboe as he kicked groggily at his covers. He then yawned, rubbing at his eye sleepily. He stood up unsteadily on his legs before making his way to his backpack for a change of clothes.

It was a few minutes later that he came back from the bathroom with his toothbrush still damp in his other hand. He tossed the articles of clothes onto his unmade bed along with his toothbrush before moving to the kitchen.

"Good morning Toboe," Blue smiled cheerfully at Toboe before setting him down with a plate of eggs and bacon. "I'm sorry if the bacon is too crunchy and the eggs are a bit runny."

"We should talk you know Blue," Toboe pushed his plate a little way to concentrate his attention on Blue.

"About?" Blue looked at him curiously as she wrapped her hands around a coffee mug. She took a good swallow before closing her eyes to savor it. "Pops always made better coffee then me but he has been all the way sober to do so lately," she mused to herself. Her blue eyes glanced down at her reflection in the dark liquid of her coffee.

"About yesterday," Toboe frowned at how Blue didn't know beforehand what he was going to get at. She didn't seemed like the type to avoid issues but then again…

"There is nothing to discuss Toboe," Blue's smile dropped before she smiled once more. "I've already gotten you enrolled in the local school. It's not too far I'll just write down the instructions now and you'll be all ready for tomorrow," she announced cheerfully ready to get up to get a pad and a pencil.

"Why are you trying to avoid my question?" Toboe couldn't help but reach out for her hand. The hurt look on his face made Blue feel like a real heel so she silently took her seat.

"Because that… that kiss was a big mistake. It was one of those spur of the moment things," she nodded her head firmly. "Besides your bound to find a cute girl at school who looks way better then me," she winked at him and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah… sure I will," he mumbled pulling her hand out of his hair.

"Please don't be mad at me Toboe." Blue sighed as she got up only to lean against the counter, her bangs falling over her eyes.

"Blue I'm not mad at you. I'll never be mad at you—" he began but he gently cut off.

"Never say never Toboe. Sometimes I can do some shitty stuff though I don't always mean it," she brushed her bangs away from her face and smiled. Then by chance her blue eyes gravitated to the clock on the wall that was already reading 7:35. "Oh shit I'm late for work."

"You work this time of day?" he looked at her curiously as she began to quickly move to the closest for her coat. She swung her pocketbook over her shoulders before making sure she had her keys.

"Um… yeah I do. Boss needs me. Even if I am not a morning person it pays the bills," she sighed before opening the door only to have Pops tumble inside. "Pops you weren't sleeping against the door again. People might mistake you for a bum. But then again…" she trailed off then growled. "Toboe can you help me?"

"Yeah… sure," Toboe got up and began to help tug Pops fully into the room. He then help hoist Pops onto the couch before Blue let out a sigh. When he saw Blue ready to leave out the door he grabbed her elbow. "Can I come with?"

Blue was about to say a 'solid no' but what could he do in here? The television set's channels needed to be turned with pliers. The cable had been lost a week ago when Pops drunk away the cable money and the kid was still new here.

"Fine then you can come," Blue let out a deep sigh before ushering Toboe ahead. "Just don't distract me when I'm on my job," she looked at him seriously before making her way downstairs.

"So what do you do anyway?" Toboe asked curiously.

"I'm a waitress for this old fifty's diner. I have to wear the whole getup. The roller skates, the waitress uniform and even the little apron and headband," sighed Blue as she began to walk him down the sidewalk.

"Don't you have a car?" Toboe ventured out.

"I never drove before," sighed Blue. "So we will have to settle for the bus kiddo," she said pointing to the bus turning the corner.

"So your jobs not in this neighborhood?" Toboe asked curiously.

"God no. So the three stooges can come trotting in their and saying 'hey baby, hey baby can I have fries with that shake' then pull me onto their lap or something," she grumbled. "Rather die," she said firmly as she climbed onto the bus and paid the bus driver for her and Toboe.

As soon as the bus let them off and they arrived to Blue's job Toboe settled in a booth and Blue gave him some quarters and a chocolate shake to nurse on. "If you can stand the old 1950's music then you can use the jukebox right there. She tapped at the stainless steel miniature jukebox. Now me I have to change and make my money," she sighed before walking off into a little room. A few seconds later she came roller skating out, her name tag flashing in the light as she moved towards the place she'd pick up orders.

She chatted with another of the waitresses before she looked over her shoulder at Toboe. She waved before she continued to chat then quickly picked up a tray and skated to a table.

He watched in amusement as Blue skated around to tables smiling as she handed people orders. He could tell somewhere regulars by the way they called out to Blue and she waved and made jokes with them.

She seemed at ease at this place even if she was dogging the place a few moments ago. And when she wasn't busy she'd either skate up to his table to give him little treats or chat with him before going back to work.

He watched as she skated up to her next customer a blonde intellectual who had taken off her glasses to rub at her nose.

"What can I get… Cher what you doing here?" Blue narrowed her blue eyes at the blonde who was currently perusing the menu.

"Oh hi Blue… do you work here?" blue eyes lifted to meet her casually before returning to the menu.

"Yeah right. I've been working here for two years now," Blue grumbled and snatched the menu from the blonde's hand. "You probably want to have a salad, don't you," she grumbled tucking the menu against her chest.

"No I'll take a bacon cheeseburger with some chili fries," Cher smiled before pointing to Toboe. "Whose the kid who's been making googly eyes at you all day?" she looked at Blue in amusement as her face heated up.

"It's… it's only a silly crush," she sighed before she took another smack at her gum. "I don't even like him that way but you give a guy one kiss and all of a sudden they won't let you up for it. I wish he'd buy himself a clue because I'm not interested," she grumbled.

Suddenly she heard someone take an intake of breath before running out the door. The little doorbell tinkled merrily behind Toboe as he dashed out.

"He heard me didn't he?" Blue looked at Cher in surprise.

"Yeah I'm afraid he was right behind you when you made your little declaration," the blonde gave him a sympathetic look.

Blue let out a growl of frustration at her friend's amusement before she began to skate towards the door. "Toboe… TOBOE WAIT!" cried out Blue and took off after the wayward boy.

'Just Pretend,' is the next chapter. With plans of forgetting his feelings for his new guardian Toboe reassures Blue that everything is fine. He even pretends that there is someone at school that he actually likes but will Blue believe him. Or just pretend that everything is fine between them? I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.


End file.
